SJPC06 / Transcript
Another school day, this time right before the weekend, had just summed up. While most students were heading their way home, at least from the Grand Hope Academy, Audi was making her way to the table she and the others had met around before. She was alone, and the first of the bunch to take her seat, but knew that Magenta was a short distance from her. As if her thought was to foretell future events, there was Magenta, sitting somewhat in front of her, more to the right. And in her bag was an unsure-looking Gemma, who popped out immediately when Magenta set her bag down. "O-Oh! Magenta!" Audi exclaimed the moment she saw her. "D-Do you happen to know when the o-others will be d-dismissed?" Magenta shook her head, while Gemma was looking in the other school's direction. "No sign yet," Gemma commented. Then, she saw several people leaving the building. "Now they're dismissed!" The first students to exit, and right on time at that, were the other Cures coming in their direction. Hennessy was already ahead of the others, running up to Magenta and Audi, sitting to the left of the latter. The other two followed, with Linux sitting between Magenta and Audi, and Prue sitting between Hennessy and Magenta. "And now we're all here!" Gemma cheered, unexpectedly gathering the attention of the Cures. "That's right!" Magenta copied. "But let me go ahead and ask the big question; considering we're from two different schools, how will we keep in touch with each other?" Linux simply rested her head in her arms. "Another choice? I already decided on the team name..." She sighed, and put her head back up. "Phones?" Hennessy suggested, albeit forgetting a certain detail. Magenta stood up just after hearing the suggestion. "That could work!" she replied. "It's the most effi-" "Hennessy, don't you remember my family lives in poverty?" Prue added. "I told you the other day, you know." "Oh yeah," Hennessy replied. "I'm not the best at remembering..." Magenta rested in her seat once more, and the entire group was back to coming up with an idea. If phones couldn't work, and no one really lived near each other, would they have to meet up in real life? Of course they were already by the schools, but that kind of meet-up would never last for an hour. It had to be something that could last longer. Not necessarily a constant method, but one that could give them enough time to talk about Pretty Cure duties and the related. Wait a moment... Magenta recalled the sleepover she had seen on TV, which made it easy for someone to come up with an idea. That's it! A sleepover could last for hours and the group would be able to devote time to Pretty Cure! She stood up one last time, shouting, "Let's have a sleepover!" "B-But where?" Audi asked. She had a point, though: who was to host it? "Besides, you have to get permission and then-" Gemma began, but a thought rushed into her mind: get permission to host it, then meet up at this same table the next day to finish organizing. "I have an idea!" Unfortunately for her, she was beaten to calling the idea by Prue. "Whoever hosts it needs to find out if they can do so, then we come back here tomorrow to organize," she explained, winking at the end. Gemma suddenly fell to the ground, weakly complaining, "I-I had that i-idea f-first..." "I'll do it!" Magenta announced. "If my mom and dad actually will let me host my first sleepover!" Hennessy was especially caught by the word "first", asking, "You've never attended OR hosted one?" "Well...no," Magenta admitted. She believed at this point she couldn't be as trusted as the others. (OPENING: Showtime! Shining Jewels Pretty Cure) Magenta sluggishly walked to her house with the thoughts of possibly being the only Cure from her team that hasn't been to any sleepover. She had to ask for advice, but would anyone in her family know? She needed to go into her room and set her mind on the idea. Could she even handle the responsibilities? "What if I was right?" she spoke to herself on the way home. "What if I really can't do this? What if I'm too ditsy? And what if my useless abilities will mess around with everything?" As she arrived, she opened the door rather in a tired way, and went straight for her room. She didn't bother to notice that her parents were gone and that Reed was chilling out in the living room. He didn't seem to notice Magenta either. Reed was not just chilling, but also watching a show, which showed a sleepover scene with several girls and a brother. Magenta caught the attention of this, and moved to the living room. "Hey Reed~" Magenta taunted as she jumped onto the couch. "What are you watching?" "I'm not going to answer, because you should know what's happening," Reed replied. "Look at the screen!" On screen, a girl was holding up some sort of device after shouting a phrase that although Magenta didn't get to hear, she knew exactly what was happening. "Oh!" Magenta suddenly bursted. "This is where Amity and her friends have a sleepover, and one of the villains attack! The girls panic and hide, while Amity transforms!" This episode was her favorite, and she knew the events from start to finish. "Bingo!" "And I'm having a sleepover tomorrow with my friends!" "Surely it won't turn out as bad as this one did, will it?" Reed joked, followed by a wink. He didn't realize that Magenta had already rushed back to her room. "I guess that means she's setting up." He shrugged and continued watching the show. The next day, while no one really went to the schools, the Cures, Gemma included, were all gathered at their meeting table. Well, all except for Magenta. "Isn't Magenta the host of the sleepover tonight?" Hennessy recalled with an impatient tone. "She's late, and I'm not fond of that." "Yes, and as a host, she's probably organizing and/or busy," Linux replied straight to the point, annoyed at Hennessy's impatience. The others stared at the two, watching as they went into a commotion about Magenta. Gemma was the first to become frustrated. "How about Hennessy realizing that Linux is correct? Hosts have major roles!" Gemma joined in on the argument. Audi began to feel uneasy. She wanted to stop this, but she was too...shy, and quiet too. She slid into her seat, where no one would see her, without making a word. Somehow, Prue noticed Audi's anxiety and peeked under the table. "Audi, dear," she started. "Are you okay?" She looked back at the trio, then back to normal position, only to notice that on her left, Magenta was now present. "A-Ah! Prue!" Magenta jumped in surprise. "What's happening with the others?" "Oh, well, Hennessy made an opinion about you, which Linux and Gemma got angry about," Prue explained, while blushing as she mentioned Hennessy. "Audi became nervous, so she's hiding under the table." The two looked to the trio again to see that the bickering had not died down. Magenta immediately stood from her seat and joined the scene, only to get them to stop with her presence. "STOP!" she commanded without noticing her attention was already there. "I heard that you all were talking about me, so I came to say something. I am hosting our Cure sleepover, and I will not be a bad one either!" As she made her speech, Audi creeped out from under the table. "M-Magenta," she stuttered in awe. "It's about time you appeared!" Hennessy's temper was revealed with her expression. "Apparently everyone's saying I've caused all this fuss, and I still don't understand why you're later than usual!" She stomped back to her seat, with Linux and Gemma following in a much calmer fashion. "Back to the topic!" Magenta called out. "Tonight! Tonight is the sleepover! I'll be taking charge of hosting duties after all, so let's all have our pajamas, sleeping bags, and whatever else ready for tonight!" The others cheered on for Magenta as she announced the news. It was stopped abruptly when Audi asked, "B-But where exactly is y-your house?" "Oh! Right," Magenta realized. She whispered to everyone about where she lives, and they nodded. Soon after, they headed out in different directions. "See you soon!" Magenta was already putting decorations and snacks, and not to forget making room in her house, to prepare for the evening's sleepover. Most of the decorations were just colorful ribbons and streamers hanging from different areas in each room, with more left to hang, although not all might wind up used. She had the television set up, too, ready for what she dubbed as "Sparkling Sleepover!" While working on it, she was unsure about how often the others could do this. "Mom!" she called. No one responded. She tried the same with, "Dad!" and, "Reed!", but neither answered. It was at that moment when she saw a letter for her on the table. Dear Magenta, If you are reading this, then we have heard about your planned sleepover, so we decided to have a weekend trip while you host it. I know you've never hosted, or been to, one before, but I believe in you, and I'm sure everything will go fine. Love, Mom "So that's why!" Magenta thought. Suddenly, there were several knocks at the door, all coming from the same person. The person then peeked through the door hole, noticing Magenta. "Magenta!" the person tried to catch her attention. Magenta turned around and headed for the door. Upon opening it, she greeted, "Hello?" Her attention changed after realizing Hennessy had been the first to arrive. "Hey, girl!" Hennessy replied. "Well, come on in... Hopefully this won't be a huge disaster..." Magenta thought, nervously allowing Hennessy inside. With the first guest having arrived, Magenta decided to show Hennessy around so she would know what the house is like, at least to the rooms and halls. First, she introduced the main room. "So, this is where we will all gather for the fun!" she explained, rejoicing afterwards. She was a little too loud, to the point where Gemma had overheard and rushed into the same room. At the same time, another knock occurred at the door. "But I thought the sleepover was meant for Pretty Cure discussion!" Gemma complained, ignoring the door. "And you do realize someone else arrived...right?" Hennessy interrupted. "I'll be back!" Magenta assured the two as she headed straight for the door, but as she opened it, she accidentally knocked herself out. Hennessy was the first to check on her. "Magenta!" she called out for her. "Wake up, girl! It's all right!" There was no reaction. "You're hosting, too! So get up!" There was still nothing. "Gemma! Help me out---" She was cut off by a concerned, and anxious, Audi, who had just entered. "M-Magenta...?" she mumbled, slightly shaking her. "What's wr---" Gemma started, until seeing the unconscious Magenta. "What did she do to herself?!" She flew in all directions, panicking in the process. Then, she went straight for the door...bumping into a now present Prue. Audi and Hennessy, watching Gemma, headed in the same direction, seeing the events unfold, although Hennessy was the first to catch attention of the specifics. "O-Oh, good! Prue's arrived now," she relieved herself. "And Linux," Prue added, pointing to her left. Everyone looked out to see a worried Linux, crouched onto the ground and crying. All that any of them could properly hear was a quiet, "Magenta can't be gone. This isn't real...is it?" After a struggle, the girls finally put down Magenta on a nearby couch, but an aura of fear still surrounded the house. Now who was going to take over hosting responsibilities until Magenta regained consciousness? "Anyone volunteer to be a substitute host?" Hennessy asked, hoping that no one would respond. "I really want to do it though," she murmured to herself. No one paid attention to her, though, and they were still waiting on Magenta to wake up. "She's still out?" Hennessy noticed, furiously approaching everyone. Suddenly, the door burst open, banging as it hit the nearby wall. This caught the attention of the girls, who turned around quickly. They blankly stared at the commotion, but Gemma instead stared at a familiar woman. "P-Poison?" she realized, right at first glance. She was met by Poison turning to look at her. "There's a sleepover here, hmm?" she rhetorically asked. "And we're going to have it without you!" Hennessy added. Magenta appeared to have heard the noise, and slowly woke from her coma. "W-What's happening...?" she asked, looking around with blurry vision. "No time to explain!" Gemma began. "Just get your Shining Jewel and transform!" Though she was talking only to Magenta, the others followed suit...only to notice Magenta was having a rough time trying to even get up. "Someone go find her bag in her room," Gemma continued. "I guess I will," Linux replied, shrugging as she headed in that direction. "I've been in there once, so I know it a bit better." "Well," Poison noted. "Nothing is broken in here." She thought about what she could break so she could wreck the "sleepover", until she saw a stool, already about to fall apart. "That will do~!" She took out her bag as she broke a leg of the stool, then sprinkled the mist over it. "This good old Ushina will make you relax very nicely," she began. "But wait! There's more! You'll feel so comfortable that you won't feel like moving at all! Now am I brilliant or what?" to continue later Category:Shining Jewels Pretty Cure Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:User: Cure Believe